Stanley Strazinski
Stanley Strazinski is a former hockey player with a violent attitude in the Mighty Ducks episode, "Power Play". He was voiced by Jim Cummings. Background Among the hockey team, the Polar Bears, Stanley Strazinski has been known for displaying some violent attitude and penalties like tripping, slashing, high sticking, and referee clobbering in every game, thus, making him more of a goon than a player. And only the Mighty Ducks have ever succeeded in humiliating Stanley and he's never forgotten it, therefore, having developed a grudge on them. Role in the episode Given his violent attitude and his past humiliations from the Mighty Ducks in every hockey game, Lord Dragaunus learns about Stanley Strazinksi's hatred and grudge on the Mighty Ducks from an old screen interview as he swears retaliation on them. Dragaunus realizes he can use Stanley's hatred to his advantage to carry out his latest plan without the Ducks' interference again; given their last interference, and sends Siege to bring him over. Stanley is first seen getting ready for a game until he gets kidnapped and teleported to Dragaunus' lair by Siege. Once Stanley is present, Dragaunus offers him a chance to destroy the Mighty Ducks by giving him enough strength and abilities undreamed of. Though glad to learn from Dragaunus about what such powers can provide for him, Stanley hesitates at first when he asks Dragaunus what does he get out of it, only for Dragaunus to state that he simply wants the Ducks' destruction without revealing his true objective. So, Stanley agrees and is given great, immense power by Siege using a DNA accelerator, which also turns him into a purple monster in the process. Then, Stanley makes his way back to the hockey stadium where he begins to wreak havoc, chaos, and destruction as he tries to destroy the Mighty Ducks by any means necessary while Siege and Wraith finish what they started last time: consuming enough electricity for Dragaunus to create a giant monster of electricity using the DNA accelerator so as to destroy and conquer the world. Remembering what his master, Tai Quack Do taught him in his youth when he was once a hockey goon as well, Grin tries in vain to reach to Stanley with words rather than violence, knowing and sensing that there is good inside him. After countless efforts, on the rooftop, Grin gets the upper hand by making Stanley trip and fall, but saves him from falling to his doom; much to Stanley's confusion. When Stanley states that hockey players are supposed to fight each other, Grin reminds him that he has forgotten the true meaning of hockey: skill and honor, as he points out to Stanley as to what his hatred and grudge have led him to in the end. Stanley finally realizes that he has indeed become a monster, but only on the outside, so, Grin advises him to return to the true way of hockey. At first, Stanley refuses but then, thinking that it's too late for him and that he is unfit to play anymore; given his past life, Stanley runs away in shame and fear. Luckily, despite Dragaunus' creation having been unfortunately completed, Stanley heads to the power plant to rescue Duke and Tanya from Dragaunus and his minions as he reprimands him for having turned him into a monster. After rescuing Tanya and Duke, the Saurians having escaped again, and having subdued the electric monster temporarily, the rest of the team except Grin are confused as to why Stanley risked his life to save their friends. Stanley reveals that the reason he changed his ways was because of Grin's words. When the electric monster recuperates, Stanley tries in vain to subdue it constantly until it grabs a hold of him and consumes all the power that was given to him by Dragaunus earlier, which reverts him back to normal afterwards. When the electric monster proceeds to destroy the oil tanks, which will eventually destroy the city, the Ducks lure it next to a water tank while both Grin and Stanley deliver the final blow by dropping the water tank strong enough to destroy the monster once and for all. Feeling guilty for his past actions and behavior, Stanley apologizes to the Ducks, to which Wildwing states that no apology is necessary. Then, Wildwing advises him that he should just "clean up his hockey game from now on", but Stanley declines; realizing Grin was right about everything: "Hockey's a noble sport and I ain't fit to play it." as he walks further away in shame, guilt, and despair and disappears. However, during the next game, Stanley is seen stepping into the ice rink as the new substitute referee to replace the last referee clobbered by yet another hockey goon named Chuck LaCrash. Stanley reprimands the goon and ejects him from the rest of the game; much to Nosedive's disbelief as Grin states that "hockey works in mysterious ways." Gallery For more images, click here. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Mutants Category:Mighty Ducks (TV show) characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Reformed characters Category:Athletes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Neutral characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Bullies Category:Monsters